The Cliques Of Goode
by Nico Di Awesome
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a normal girl, she loves books and is a little bit too much of a fangirl at sometimes! Oh yeah...She also got the whole school to ignore her in the first day and she lives with it until maybe a certain Seaweed Brain comes along.
1. Chapter 1

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V**

I looked at the hallway in front of me and sighed, Today was the first day of school and everyone was crowded at the front doors to see everyone come in. Mostly everyone wanted to see their friends the first moment they came so they could compare schedules and talk about their summers but they also wanted to see the new kids.

In 'Goode High' people didn't make friends with everyone and only a certain amount of people are in the popular group. The students crowd over and look at the new kids one by one and whisper among themselves which group they should go in. Then the queen bee's of the school, Rachel, Piper and Calypso choose which group you should go in.

You can say yes and go to whatever group they put you in and just try and small talk your way into the group or you can argue with them and then become a nobody. I choose the arguing option. I mean I didn't really know what it was at the time, I just walked to my new school and was expecting to find some random people scattered along the hallway but alas that didn't happen. People first put me into the popular group based on my appearance but they then saw my superhero T-shirt and put me into the nerd category.

They argued for a few minutes while I had just stood there, frozen like a deer caught in headlights and then my senses came over myself and I started arguing. I mean they how no right to decide who I should become friends with and who I can't. First they looked at me shocked but then ignored me and I carefully walked to the office. That was the last time anyone in the school noticed me. I mean in group projects people usually said 'fine' if they got me but that might be because i'm the smartest person in the school and can easily get manipulated into doing all of the work.

But after the project, they forgot about me. I don't blame them though I am not the most interesting person ever. Anyway, I walked up to the crowd and then attempted to squeeze myself through the crowd. Sometimes being short has it's perks. After finally managing to the front I looked at the students come in and get judged. This year they out did it through, Rachel, Piper and Calypso had set up a table and even had team leaders for each of the cliques in the school.

Believe it or not, I was the only one in the 'Nobody you should care about' team because everyone who argued apologized and joined some sort of group or changed schools because of how bad it had gotten. The thing that surprises me more then the cliques is the teachers, they join in and also vote about the students. I'm pretty sure one of them helped set up the table. Anywho, back to the students. I tuned myself back in and saw a boy with raven black hair and bright green eyes, he was wearing a black jumper and black slightly skinny jeans with white converse that were so dirty they could pass off as black converse.

I looked back at his face and saw he was talking to Rachel, I then eavesdropped- I mean...overheard their conversation. "Your apart of the populars whether you like it or not, if you continue arguing you can join her" Rachel said and then she pointed at me. Surprised I stared at her before realising Percy was staring at me and like the awkward person I put one of my hands on my hip before realising that was weird and bringing my other hand on my hip and then giving up and flashing an awkward fake smile.

He laughed at me and I sorta just stood there...shit…. I then moved my hand into a small wave, That was so awkward.

I already knew Rachel was going to get him to join the popular clique, it was obvious because any person and every person liked Rachel. You could hate her guts but you will still have the tiniest bit of respect for her. I am pretty sure it's the way she held herself, she walked with her head high and proud and she walked like she owned the place-Through she sorta does. She radiated confidence and everyone admired her from afar, She could find out her boyfriend of 4 years was cheating with her this whole time yet she wouldn't even shed a tear.

That's why people worshiped her, she wasn't a stuck up snob that only loved make up and boys-No, she owned all of her insecurities and that's why people were scared of her. Even through all of that, she loved being the most popular and if sorting people into cliques were how she wanted to do it- So be it.

I checked the time on my phone and realised I had 5 minutes to get to homeroom and I didn't even know my schedule yet. I ran to the office and practically yelled at the office lady who spent her time getting my schedule- She EVEN made a cup of coffee while I was about to slap that smirk off her face. EVENTUALLY I got my schedule and with a quick 'Thanks' and then a whispered 'for nothing' I ran to my locker putting my skateboard inside and grabbing my bag and books.

I ran into my homeroom "I am so sorry I am late" I told the teacher. "Ahh, It's okay! Everyone else is still judging the students" Mr. Brunner said and I smiled, Mr. Brunner is the best teacher ever! I mean he makes us do more work than other teachers, but people like him so much they do it and he also hates the cliques of goode high. ALSO, He gives us candy! In my books that means he is the equivalent of 5 year olds teachers but that's good enough for me!


	2. Chapter 2 (Meetings and Disasters)

**Hi, This is Nico Di Awesome here and I am here to tell you Rick Riordan owns and has all rights to Percy Jackson.**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true and everything that I do is out of lovin' you

La la la la la la la... do do do do do"

I groaned and blindly smashed my hand on my alarm clock, shutting it off. My alarm played songs from the radio….and most of them were from 1974!

Sighing I opened opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock, there was a giant dent in the side I hit last week and another one now to match it. The clock was displaying zeroes and I knew I would have to get another one. I think I should get insurance on my clock, I mean doesn't that blonde chick that sings all those obnoxious songs have insurance on her legs?

I stood up from my bed and it took all of my willpower to not go back to sleep, I walked to my bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror to see what i'm working with today, my dull grey eyes stared back at me. I yawned and after taking another quick look at me, I started to get ready for school.

I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, that were slightly ripped on the knees. Believe me, I didn't buy them like that! I then picked out a white shirt that I don't even think is mine and a dark blue hoodie to wear overtop. I grabbed some black ripped-off-version of converse and I made my way to the kitchen.

My step-mom, Susan greeted me with a great 'Get out of my way' and 'I don't know why Fredrick even lets her stay here' mumbled under her breath. I ignored Susan's comment and flashed one of my famous fake smiles at her before she left to get my brothers, Bobby and Mathew to school. When she left my line of vision I dropped my fake smile and grabbed a granola bar, You know what they say 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day'.

A bunch of crap that is probably worth listening too.

I glanced at the clock and almost choked on my granola bar, I ran to my room and grabbed my skateboard and then I was off to school! Then I returned 5 minutes later because I forgot my school bag…...

'I'm glad I started the first day of school on a good note!' I mumbled to myself, while I again rode to school. This time trying to tie a shoelace, while eating a granola bar, attempting to tie my hair that I forgot to tie before... Oh and trying to ride a skateboard!

'What classes do I have today? I hope I don't have Science, I mean it's great and all but Thalia Grace sits next to me and rumor has it that she chews gum 24/7 and all the teachers hate her. I don't really know her but she does intimidate me a little. Thalia has these bright blue eyes that stand out from miles away and then she has her jet black hair that covers one of her eyes but the other eye just stares at you _. A striking blue eye_ you could say. Maybe it's because she -' I looked up in front of me and let out a high pitched scream that surprised me.

I was about to crash into someone, I put my foot down on the pavement but my shoe lace got caught on my skateboard and then I fell on to the floor. I called out to the stranger but he was already running up to me and he then tripped over my skateboard.

" _I sure know how to make great first impressions."_ I thought to myself before I quickly closed my eyes and sorta put my hands up to defend myself. The black haired stranger had fallen and was now on top of me, his hands on either side of my head. Sorta in a push up position. 'What would I know, I can't even do one of those girl push ups where you can use your knees.'

'It's so stupid that girls can't do the same push ups as boys, HELLO, It's 2016 I mean it's time for things to be better.' I thought to myself before realising the stranger was still in the same position. I looked up and saw these beautiful sea-green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sun light. By that I mean, NOT how they sparkle in twilight, That's so weird. Imagine discovering your a vampire and staying out of the sun for years fearing what would happen and then finding out you sparkle.

Total letdown is what i'm saying. Umm, right back to the situation at hand. I stared back at the person wondering why the hell he hasn't moved yet. He looked at my hands and then back at me and I realised. When I was 'defending' myself from being squished to death I reached out to grab whatever I could. In this case his shirt. Shit.

I must look like some weirdo who justs grabs people's shirts and stares at them for years, well that's what I am but still. Realisation flushed through me and I realised that while I was spending all this time thinking about what a weirdo I am and how I was grabbing his shirt, I forgot that I was STILL grabbing his shirt.

I blushed and quickly removed my hand from the collar of his shirt while he smiled. He stood up and offered a hand and me being the stubborn person I am shook my head and got up myself. 'Way to go Annabeth, a hot guy falls on top of you and then offers a hand to help you up and you ignore it' I thought to myself.

I looked at the stranger and saw he was looking at me weirdly, "What?" I asked him. "You just said 'Way to go Annabeth, a hot guy falls on top of you and then offers a hand to help you up and you ignore it.' " He mimicked me and I blushed. "Shit...Did I say that out loud?" I asked him and he nodded while smiling a lopsided grin.

"By hot I mean hot like heat because it's very sunny today and warm and because of that your sweaty..." I tried to explain myself. "Wait, I mean you're not sweaty but…" I said before giving up. 'Nevermind, I know you from somewhere. Are you in Goode High?" I asked him. _Smooth._

"Yeah, you're the girl who did the awkward pose thing when Rachel pointed to you. I'm Percy Jackson" He informed me. "My legacy, Annabeth Chase the person who is a awkward weirdo, I love it!" I told him and then I looked at my skate board.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shity Shit Shit" I chanted while staring at my now smashed in half skateboard. Percy saw and he quickly turned to me "You know uh Annabeth, I can walk you to my house after school and then pick up my car and drop you off" Percy offered and I was pretty hesitant. I mean STRANGER DANGER. Screw it. "Sure" I said smiling before I got my phone out.

"Hey, uh can I have your number? You know in case you abandon me and I get stuck alone in the rain. I have someone to blame" I rambled before he shut me off. "Sure but shut up" He told me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He gave me his phone to put my number in and then I had a mini heart attack. We were half an hour late for school and when we actually get there it will be an hour past.

'Shit" I said and after he quickly finished typing in his number I grabbed my phone and handed his to him. "Race you there" I told him and started running for my life. By that I mean I took 2 steps before tripping over the broken skateboard and spraining my ankle.

Percy dove to my side and I coughed "P-percy, if I don't make it! Tell my brothers that they can't convert my room into a playroom" I said in one of those weird voices they have in the movies. Percy laughed and then he put picked me up, and put me on his back. "Hey, let me down" I yelled at him, through you could barely hear it from the sea of laughs it was hidden underneath.

"Your dying, I can't let you walk so you NEED a piggyback" He insisted to me while laughing. My foot did hurt so in a way it was nice and Percy is sweet too! He then ran the rest of the way to the school and you might think I felt carefree and like the world stopped. I did until he then told me I would have to carry my bag and his. I was struggling under the weight of the bag and once I almost fell.

We went inside the school and everyone was silent watching us, "Pssst...Annabeth, i thought you told me the school will be empty because class it going on" Percy whispered to me, rather loudly actually. "Me too!" I whispered back and stared at everyone. Percy was about to take another step forward when Rachel came through the crowd and stared at us.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Rachel fumed, she was as scary as a Chihuahua, you can't take them seriously because they always seem to have a bedazzled collar or something like that and that's what Rachel looked like. Rachel looked completely red in the face with rage and I'm sure she would have died if she saw herself in the mirror.

She would probably say something stupid like 'THE RED CLASHES WITH MY PINK DRESS'. "I'm getting a piggy-back" I told Rachel, staring at her with an ' _What else do you think I am doing'_ face.

"You- your a nobody" She exclaimed and I could tell she felt like she lost all her power. Then again, nothing like this has happened before. I hopped off Percy's back and just walked through the crowd to my locker, I could feel all eyes on me and then on Rachel, the only noise was Percy's footsteps following me.

I walked to my locker and just sat down next to it, nobody else was here and the only thing I could say is...This days been more crazy then a Jennifer Lopez music video!

 **There you go, Another chapter done! Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and I hope this one is okay!**

 **BAI**


End file.
